


Comforting Romanov

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Natasha Romanov, a well-known assassin. She could kill with her thighs, she was good with her guns, she was the best in hand in hand combat, as if she was built without feelings, she didn’t know how to love and how it felt to be loved. Natasha has been feeling down a lot lately, to see the couples in the compound really breaks her heart. With Clint away on a long mission with Wanda, she missed him way too much.





	Comforting Romanov

Natasha Romanov, a well-known assassin. She could kill with her thighs, she was good with her guns, she was the best in hand in hand combat, as if she was built without feelings, she didn’t know how to love and how it felt to be loved. Natasha has been feeling down a lot lately, to see the couples in the compound really breaks her heart. With Clint away on a long mission with Wanda, she missed him way too much.

Natasha walks into the common room, Sam and Bucky was by the couch playing Mario kart, Tony was napping in Steve’s arms as he reads a book. Thor was in the kitchen with Bruce making lunch. Peter was resting on top of Harley’s chest as Harley plays with his messy hair. Natasha sighs as she turns and left the room, only to bump into Clint, who was walking with Wanda.

“Hey.” Clint said.

“Hey.” Natasha sighs.

“You okay Nat?” Wanda asked her.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Natasha lied.

“Hey Wanda, how about you go ahead to find Bruce and Thor, I’ll catch up with you soon.” Clint said as he waved her away, she smiles and left them.

“Hey let’s get ice cream, Tasha.” Clint offered.

“Don’t feel like it, I just want to get some rest.” Natasha sighs.

“Come on Tash, you never said no to ice creams with me.” Clint encouraged her.

“Maybe not today, Clint.” Natasha said.

“You know what, let’s go for a walk at the park.” Clint offered.

“It’s too warm today, Clint.” Natasha shrugs.

“Fine, my bedroom, popcorn and sappy movies.” Clint offered, Natasha just nods and smiles half-heartedly.

They made it to Clint’s room, where Natasha was cuddling up against Clint as they watched some old sappy movies, Clint had one of his hands in Natasha’s red messy hair, massaging her scalp while the other hand was feeding her popcorns.

“Tasha, what’s wrong? You don’t like the movie? You haven’t laughed or even smile since the movie started, are you okay babe?” Clint asked her.

“I’m okay Clint. I just have too many things on my mind right now.” Natasha sighs as she looks up at him.

“Talk to me babe.” Clint said. Natasha then sat up and looks at him, she was clearly upset with something.

“Am I not good enough Clint? Don’t I deserve to be loved? To be called beautiful? To be held in someone’s arms, to be hugged, to be kissed? Don’t I deserve to be happy too?” Natasha sighs as she was closed to tears.

“Look at me, you’re beautiful. You’re amazing. You’re the prettiest human being I’ve ever met. You’re really sweet and kind and always wants the best for others. You would put yourself first in danger, just so your teammates are safe. You literally light up a room with your smile, you make me feel warm with your laughter. I could and would spend the whole day with you in my arms as we watch sappy movies and eat cold popcorns together in my bed, or go on long walks with you at the park and sit with you as we watch the sunset, I would talk to you all night long till the sun rises. I would eat ice creams with you in rainy weather, I would drink coffee with you in the summer heat. I would do anything and everything with you, Tasha. You name it, I’ll do it. You’re one god damn amazing Russian assassin and I would never want to replace you.” Clint said, as he held her hands and kissed the top of her hands, wiping her tears that had fall.

“Clint.” Natasha sobs.

“Natasha Romanov, the most amazing women I’ve met. Who can kill someone with her thighs, who has perfect aim and perfect with her gun, who would always win hand to hand combat? Natasha Romanov, who hates to get up in the morning and being rushed. Who prefers salty popcorns over sweet, who laughed when she watches horror movies, who sulk when she loses game night? Who loves salted caramel ice cream more than anything in the world? Natasha Romanov, who wouldn’t think about her safety during mission, who would throw herself into fires to save her teammates, who would stand up for Pete when someone bullies him, who was really proud of Harley when he came out. Who was the one that brought Steve and Tony together? Who secretly plans out dates for Sam and Bucky? Who thought Thor to love earth? Who taught Wanda how to fit in” Clint said, as he wipes her tears with his thumbs, kissing her forehead and pulling her into a hug, rubbing circles on her back?

“Natasha Romanov, the women that puts a smile on my face, the reason why I’m still alive, the women that makes me laugh the loudest, the women that makes me smiled the widest. Natasha Romanov, the women that makes my heart skips a beat when she grins at me. Natasha Romanov, the women that I loved and will always be in love with.” Clint said, as he kissed her head.

“But Clint.” Natasha sobs as she leans up to him.

“No more buts Natasha. I love you and will always love you. You’re perfect to me, and I want you to know that, whatever happens. I’m always here, I might be your best friend, your team mate on the field. But I really wish to tell the world how much I love my girlfriend.” Clint whispers, as he brushes her hair behind her ears.

“I love you Natasha Romanov, and I don’t want you to feel any lesser. You’re amazing just the way you are.” Clint said, as he leans down and kisses the top of her nose.

“I wonder what I did to deserve this?” Natasha sighs.

“You exist, that’s why.” Clint smiles at her.

“No more long missions, babe.” Natasha sobs.

“Tell that to your dad alright. Ever since Fury found out we’re dating, he has been putting me on long missions, and that sucks.” Clint pouts at her, teasing her lightly.

“Technically he’s your dad first before mine alright. Well you and your blabbering mouth, if not for it, he wouldn’t know that you’re my boyfriend.” Natasha said as she sat up and punched his chest lightly.

“And is that how you greet your boyfriend after he comes back from a long mission.” Clint teased her.

“Alright come here.” Natasha said as she throws herself onto him, covering his face with kisses.

“I love you, Barton.” Natasha giggled.

“And I love you too, Future Mrs Barton.” Clint teased her.


End file.
